claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 38
*Fit for Battle arc: ** 37: Part 1 ** 38: Part 2 ** 39: Part 3 ** 40: Part 4 Cold open Ilena continues teaching Clare the Quicksword.Claymore 7, Scene 38, pp. 123–124 Fit for battle 'Clare's limits' Nearly sunset. Clare falls to her knees, exhausted. Ilena warn her not to overextend herself. She orders Clare to take a bath.Claymore 7, Scene 38, p. 125 'Hidden valley' Night. As Clare bathes in a lake, she notes how well hidden Ilena's home is. She puts on a shirt and leggings from Ilena's old uniform and joins Ilena at the campfire. Ilena notices how well her old clothing fits Clare. The two women have a heart-to-heart talk.Claymore 7, Scene 38, pp. 126–128 'Ilena speaks' Ilena observes that Clare thinks Teresa's death is Clare's fault. Ilena agrees with this—Teresa's resolve as a warrior declined after meeting Clare. Teresa could have killed Priscilla, but Teresa was no longer fit for battle.Claymore 7, Scene 38, pp. 131–132 But Ilena adds she thinks Teresa was happy before she died. She advises Clare to stay alive, since Clare is the only proof that Teresa ever lived.Claymore 7, Scene 38, pp. 133–135 'Parting gift' Another day of practice. After a minute, Clare again falls her knees, exhausted. Claymore 7, Scene 38, pp. 136–137 She also notes Clare's paradox: "You already appear calm on the surface, but your real heart is a whirlpool of passion."Claymore 7, Scene 38, p. 138 Ilena realizes Clare will never master the Quicksword in her condition. She commands Clare to stand up. She cuts off the stump of Clare's missing arm.Claymore 7, Scene 38, p. 139–140 Then Ilena cuts off her remaining arm. She orders Clare to attach it to the open stump.Claymore 7, Scene 38, pp. 141–145 Prepping Clare for a new arm After hesitating, Clare attaches Ilena's arm. She promises Ilena to return the borrowed arm someday.Claymore 7, Scene 38, pp. 146–147 Rafaela Clare has gone. Ilena stands outside, gazing into the mountains. Warrior No. 5, Rafaela approaches from behind. Rafaela tells Ilena that the Organization has ordered her executed for desertion.Claymore 7, Scene 38, pp. 148–152 Interruption Clare travels though the forest. She senses something sudden in Ilena's arm.Claymore 7, Scene 38, pp. 152–153 But a loud commotion interrupts her thoughts.Claymore 7, Scene 38, p. 153 Additional details 'Notes' *Artistic license is taken with Ilena's clothes perfectly fitting Clare, since Clare's height is 170cm (5ft 6.92in)Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 *Ilena's height is 180cm (5ft 10.86in),Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 the same height as Teresa *Ilena is a "Never Found the Body" candidate and may again return as a "Back from the Dead" character References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US